


Punctuality

by devilgram10 (may46117)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute Date, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may46117/pseuds/devilgram10
Summary: MC finally gets to enjoy a day on the town with Belphie but they're not sure if it can really be considered a date.The answer should have been obvious, had they not missed the key indicator.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphie/MC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Punctuality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first fanfic I've posted on here, I hope you like it!
> 
> This story is also available on my Instagram account @devilgram10

Today was a rare day. There was nothing special going on in town, no big once-in-a-lifetime event taking place and there was no shift in the usual weather. No, it was none of these things that made today so special. 

Today was one of the very rare days that Belphie invited MC out for a venture into town without Beel. 

Belphegor, true to his title as the Avatar of Sloth, was a fairly lazy demon who would prefer staying at home napping in the attic all day than go out for some fun. Whenever he did, it was mostly for the sake of his twin or his other brothers (but 99.9% of the time for Beel). 

So perhaps a big once-in-a-lifetime event was taking place. 

Regardless of technicalities, MC was beyond ecstatic. 

It had been so long since the two of them went out together just by themselves. The last time was probably when they went out looking for a gift for Lord Diavolo’s birthday, and even that had been interrupted by a wandering Solomon who’s pursuit of making a pact with every demon he sees had put Belphie in a bad mood. 

So, as stated many times before, today was special and MC was looking forward to spending some quality time outside the House of Lamentation with who was secretly her favourite brother. 

While getting ready, MC put in a little more effort than they normally do into their appearance. They spent time choosing their outfit carefully. They didn’t want to make it seem like they were trying too hard but also not look like a walking fashion disaster or that they just threw this together randomly. 

They even spent what must have been an hour in front of the mirror trying to style their hair perfectly. MC had showered earlier that morning and let it air dry so that it wouldn’t be frizzy from the hair dryer and still look voluminous and clean. They absolutely refused to go out with greasy hair. 

So MC wanted to look nice for today, was that so bad? Maybe even impress their date-

_‘Wait, was this a date?’_

That was the thought that was circulating through MC’s head as they sat on their bed, stylishly dressed and hair neatly combed. Belphie said to be ready at 5:00pm, so they decided to start getting ready a full two hours before they were supposed to meet (they were anxious, could you really blame them?). Currently, there was ten minutes until they needed to head down to the entrance hall. **  
**

MC began to fiddle with one of the buttons of their shirt. 

_‘Is this a friend date like, ‘oh you’re my friend let’s go out and have fun together!’ or an ACTUAL date, like, ‘I like you, let’s go out and hold hands while we walk!’ kind of date?’_

They covered their burning face in their hands.

_‘Oh my god, what if we hold hands?! I don’t know if i can handle that! I might just pass out if we do, and that’d be super embarrassing!’_

All MC could do now was imagine holding Belphie’s hand and what it would be like. His much larger one intertwined with theirs, the way they would slightly sway as they walked. His hands would be cold because he doesn’t eat very much and probably has low iron because of it. 

“Ermphhhhhhh…..” they groaned, the sound muffled by their hands.

_‘Okay, I need to calm down. I’m getting ahead of myself here. It’s probably not even a date, as much as I want it to be…’_

MC was startled out of their thoughts by the textone of their D.D.D, letting a small ‘eep!’ in surprise. They frantically reached for the device, holding up the newly alite screen to their face. 

**Belphegor**

Hey, are you coming or what? Don’t make me wait all day.

They furrowed their brow in confusion, _‘What does he mean? There’s still plenty of time before-’_

They moved their gaze up towards the time that was displayed just above the text message, their eyes widening. 

5:15pm is what it showed. 

Without a moments’ hesitation, they dash out of their room and start sprinting down the hall. They might have passed a bewildered looking Satan on their way but they were moving too fast to see him clearly and, in all honesty, they didn’t really have the time to care. 

_‘Oh my god I can’t believe I zoned out for so long! I’m so so so so so late! Way to go MC! What a way to start your first maybe-date!’_

As they raced down the steps, they spotted an impatient looking Belphie standing there waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Waiting for them. The thought made their heart pound in their chest. 

They couldn’t have been more than halfway down the stairs when Belphie turned to look at them, his violet eyes instantly meeting theirs and in the most cliché manner, it made their brain shutdown. 

MC decided to slow down from their rushing, not because they were essentially six feet away from Belphie, but because they didn’t think that their brain would compute the correct commands to their feet and they’d end up wiping out horribly. 

They panted as they came to a stop on the bottom step, leaning against the railing for support as they tried to catch their breath. The whole scene looked very dramatic, comical even. 

Belphie thought so anyway, though he didn’t show it. 

“Wow, took you long enough. What were you doing up there? Finding a cure for cancer?” The Avatar of Sloth asked, slightly irritable. 

“I..was…” they said between huffs, purposefully trailing off as their thoughts from earlier came flooding back to them. Their daydream of holding Belphie’s hand was so vivid it was embarrassing. Especially since Belphie was now right in front of them. 

They took in a big gulp of air, acting as though the hesitation was because of lack of breath. 

“I accidentally lost track of time while getting ready, sorry Belphie.” MC answered, now only slightly winded. 

The demon merely hummed in response. 

“Alright then, let’s get going.” He said

=

The first thing they did was go out to eat at a fairly normal looking restaurant that MC had never visited before. 

“Beel suggested it to me,” Belphie had said when they had arrived. 

“He says the roasted havoc here is great, not that he actually tastes his food when he eats it.” 

MC couldn’t help but laugh, they blushed both a pleased and bashful pink when they noticed Belphie smiling at them. 

Deciding to go with Beel’s recommendation, they both ordered the roasted havoc when the waiter came to take their drink orders. 

Though Belphie was lazy, he was a rather good conversationalist. They had a very nice chat while they waited for their food to arrive. MC was mentally thanking God that they weren’t being a nervous idiot the whole time. 

When the food finally did come, the waiter delivered it with a charming smile and a knowing look in his eyes. 

“Enjoy your meal, and let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.” the kind waiter informed them.

Belphie dismissed him with a nod of his head. 

“Let’s dig in, I'm starved. Who knew that waiting for you to finish getting ready would build up so much of an appetite?” the demon commented jokingly from his seat across the table. 

MC’s eyes widened, her eyebrows narrowing in indignation, “Wha- You were barely waiting fifteen minutes!” 

The Avatar of Sloth shook his head in an almost taunting manner, “Twenty, actually. I was there five minutes beforehand, because unlike _some_ people, I’m punctual.” 

The human exchange student almost dropped their fork, an incredulous and flabbergasted look overtaking their face. 

Belphie… punctual? 

Memories of him walking in late to class and Lucifer’s anger each time he missed student council meetings flooded their mind. That along with everytime MC had ever gone to fetch him for dinner or breakfast because he was sleeping, each time one of the brothers would text them asking where Belphie was because the lazy demon was supposed to meet with them an hour ago.

They couldn’t help it, the idea of Belphie being punctual was just too…

“Hahahahahahaha!” 

Too laughable. 

The aforementioned demon was both baffled and a little miffed at the reaction. 

“Hey, what’s so funny?” He asked in an impatient tone, leaning more over the table. 

“I’m s-sorry, it’s just…” MC started before they burst out in a fit of giggles.

Belphie frowned, “I get that you’ve become comfortable here in Devildom and all, but do you really think it’s a good idea to offend a demon like this?” He said as he crossed his arms

The human exchange student took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm themselves. 

“It’s just funny hearing you talk about being punctual when you’re always late yourself.” They spoke, their voice light with laughter. 

The demon swiftly averted his gaze, stabbing a piece of roasted havoc with his fork and bringing it to his open mouth. 

“Not always…” he mumbled as he chewed. 

MC smiled, he was really cute when he was embarrassed like this. 

=

The rest of dinner went on uneventfully but pleasantly as well. Belphie had long since recovered from his embarrassment and had returned to teasing MC about everything and anything, all the while making them laugh with his snide remarks about his teachers at RAD, Diavolo and his brothers. 

Despite their protests, Belphie paid for both their meals. Any attempt MC made to pull out their wallet was dismissed by the Avatar of Sloth, and the kind waiter merely smiled and indulged Belphie in his totalitarian ways. 

Of course, MC was extremely appreciative of Belphie to do so and it was really nice of him to pay for dinner, but it just made tonight seem even more like a date and they still hadn’t figured if it even was one.

“Thank you for coming, I hope you both enjoy the rest of your evening.” the waiter said as he bid them goodbye, that knowing look still in his eyes as he watched them get up from their seats. 

The two left the restaurant, contently full as they marched away from the welcoming entrance of the restaurant. MC hadn’t realized there was a place like this in the Devildom, a place that was so homey and peaceful, almost warm. It reminded them a little of the human world and the local eateries in their hometown that would treat their customers like family. 

“So, any other plans?” MC asked with a tilt of their head. 

Belphie shrugged his shoulders as he averted his gaze, “I just thought we could walk around for a little while.” 

The human beamed, “Works for me!” they replied, their heart fluttering in their chest. 

Belphie gave them a small smile, the fluttering increased tenfold. 

The pair continued to walk down the streets of the Devildom, having yet again fallen into a comfortable silence whilst the streets were rampant with noise. Demons, succubi and other Devildom creatures roaming about, chatting vividly. There was music playing from somewhere, it sounded like something Asmo would listen to. 

MC, however, was paying little attention to that. 

_‘‘Works for me’? Really? What kind of a lame answer is that? Ugh, I was so excited that I ended up acting like an obvious love sick idiot! Belphie probably knows now that I like him! I mean, it wouldn’t matter if this was a date but I don’t even know if it is!’_

They shot a glance over to the demon walking beside them, _‘He looks so calm and casual, not date-like at all! Well, this is how Belphie normally is. Would being on a date really change how he acts? Most people would try to appear more likable when on a date but Belphie hasn’t strayed at all from his usual self. Why is this so confusing?’_

Their eyes then fell to his hand, the hand MC had fantasized about holding earlier that day. 

_‘If this was a date, then I should be able to just grab his hand and hold it no problem, right? I could hold it and he wouldn’t refuse…’_

They could hear their heart beat thump loudly in their ears. It was quick and anxious. 

_‘So if I grab his hand, and he doesn’t pull away, then I’ll know it’s a date.’_

With what could be considered a plan in mind, MC shakily but determinedly reached their hand slowly towards the demon’s own swaying hand. Their eyes were hyper focused and wide, nervous sweat falling from their bow. They willed up all the courage they could muster. 

_‘This is it, I’m going to do it. This is no time to be wimping out!’_

MC’s hand was now all of a few centimeters away from Belphie’s, close enough that they could now interlock their fingers if they could just move a smidge closer and-

“Hey, let’s go this way.” Belphie said suddenly. 

MC flinched away, startled, confused and embarrassed. They felt a kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar when they thought no one was around. 

“Huh?” They exclaimed loudly, frantic as they shot their head up and towards Belphie. 

“Come on,” The demon spoke. 

He then, seemingly out of nowhere, grabbed their hand in his as he pulled them in a different direction. Not expecting to be pulled, MC stumbled a little but recovered quickly and fell back into step with Belphie, unaware that they were now moving slightly faster than before. 

The exchange student’s heart thundered like a stampeding herd. They looked down at their enclosed hand and wondered if they were dreaming. 

_‘Belphie is… holding my hand!’_

MC didn’t speak a word, for fear of shattering this precious moment. It was just as they had imagined it. Belphie’s hands were much bigger than theirs, his fingers long and his nails smooth with light blue nail polish. What was different, however, is that his hand was surprisingly warm and soft. 

As cheesy as it sounds, it felt natural. Right. Like their hand belonged in his. 

And God, did their overly-romantic imagination wish that were true. 

The human bravely looked over to their demon companion, their face undoubtedly flushed. His head was turned the other way, looking at something to their left so MC couldn’t see his face. They desperately wanted to see his expression, did he enjoy it? Did he hate it? Did he know their hands were still intertwined even though it was no longer necessary? 

They looked away, not wanting to be caught staring like an idiot. With no way of knowing what was going through Belphie’s head, or if he had any romantic intentions regarding their hand-holding, MC elected that the best course of action now would try to act as casual as possible. So what if they were mentally screaming and overwhelmingly giddy? Sure, they still didn’t know if this was a date, but regardless of circumstance, Belphie was holding their hand and they were going to enjoy every minute of it. 

MC never realized that they were subconsciously smiling, or that Belphie had noticed. 

Either way, the two continued their stroll through town, now hand-in-hand. 

=

After walking for a while, the Avatar of Sloth pointed towards a small bakery set up next to a bookstore. It had a wide array of mouth-watering pastries on display in the window, a cute and aesthetically pleasing sign located above the door. Belphie looked down at his phone for a brief moment before quickly shoving it pack in his pocket. 

“I’m in the mood for something sweet, want to get something from that place over there? I hear it’s really good.” the demon suggested. 

The human grinned excitedly, “Yeah! I love sweets!” 

Belphie smiled, “Alright, wait here while I go grab something for us.” 

“Okay- wait, no! You already paid for dinner! I can at least buy this!” MC tugged him back using their still interlocked hands (to which Belphie had yet to comment on, bonus) in protestation. 

“So?” he returned with a quirk of his brow. 

They felt like groaning, “Belphie, come on! This isn’t fair!” they whined. 

The demon shrugged, easily slipping his hand from their grasp. There was a slightly mischievous grin on his face. 

“I don’t really care.” He replied as he sauntered off towards the bakery door, leaving no more room for argument. 

MC huffed, miffed but not entirely unpleased. 

It was only a matter of minutes before Belphie walked back out, a small cute looking box in his hands. The exchange student felt like jumping up and down with joy. 

Whatever face they were making must have tipped Belphie off about their excitement, because he smiled teasingly as he came to a stop beside them. 

“What are you, a puppy wanting to play fetch?” He joked. 

MC pouted at the comment, not liking being made fun or having to wait even longer to eat whatever Belphie had picked out. Whatever it was, it smelled freshly baked and absolutely delicious. 

“Come on, really? Can’t we just eat those treats without you ridiculing me? It smells so good that I can barely stand waiting. ” they whined. 

The demon chuckled, “A very demanding puppy apparently. You sound like Beel when he’s hungry.” 

MC debated whether or not that was a compliment, since Belphie loved his twin brother dearly, but dismissed the thought with a shake of their head. 

“Well, anyway, what’d you get?” The human inquired at last, they were dying to know what it was and even more so to eat it. 

“Ah, right.” Belphie said as he reached to lift up the lid of the small cardboard box. 

They leaned in closer in order to see better, only to gasp in astonishment. 

“Éclairs! My favourite!” they exclaimed excitedly. 

Belphie smiled (he seems to be doing that a lot), “Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?” 

MC happily reached in and carefully plucked one of the golden eclairs from the box, the chocolate drizzled on the top sticking to their fingers. They slowly bite into the small pastry, their taste buds singing in joy as the vanilla cream filled their mouth. 

“Mmmm! So good!” They commented after swallowing, shooting Belphie a grateful smile as a way to say thank you before they took another bite. 

“Well, glad you like them.” The demon replied, looking rather pleased for some reason. 

=

Their evening was coming to end as they neared the gates leading to the House of Lamentation. It was corny but the exchange student didn’t want this night to end. The whole thing was just so perfect. Dinner, their stroll, the desserts, the conversation, holding hands- everything! It was so much like a date that even though MC didn’t know what tonight was, they could always call a date in their mind and be happy with that. 

Actually, no. They wouldn’t be happy with that all. 

_‘How am I supposed to act around him if I don't know where I stand? This ‘outing’ could be seen as either friendly or romantic, so where does that leave me?’_

As they had done most of the night, they looked over to the casual and laid back demon beside them who not once acted any different than normal. Who showed no indicator that he thought this was a date. 

So what does this mean?

_‘It means, if i want a straight answer, I just have to ask him myself.’_

MC dreaded doing this and wanted to avoid it at all costs, but they would not be able to walk away from tonight- from this, if they didn’t know. They wondered where this sudden boldness came from, was it from the high they got from being out with Belphie? Were they on some sort of adrenaline rush? 

Whatever the reason, MC refused to back down. Not when they had the chance to have something real with the man they loved, not when they had the chance to go to sleep tonight and get to review the whole evening in a romantic light and squeal happily into their pillow about each moment. 

Their heart beat echoed in their ears as they stared at the back of the demon who walked in front of them, it was loud and deep like a bass drum. 

They were almost at the gate, it was now or never. 

“Belphie,” MC called out, halting in their steps. 

The Avatar of Sloth abruptly stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name, he turned to face them, a questioning look on his face. 

“Yeah?” He inquired as he slipped his hands into his pockets. 

The exchange student took a deep breath, trying to dispel their doubts and summon up some courage before they let that bold feeling take over.

“Tonight was… amazing. I had a really great time and I think we both had a lot of fun together. But before we go our separate ways, I need to know something.” They started, their finger fiddling with one of their shirt buttons and their eyes down cast. 

“That being?” He encouraged, his voice almost soft as he took a step towards them. 

MC then looked up, their eyes meeting his. 

“Was this a date?” 

Silence and tension filled the air as they waited anxiously for his answer. As seconds turned into minutes, the cold and unwelcome feeling of regret and heartbreak started to slowly crawl into their gut. 

Belphie stared at them before blinking, once, twice and then-

“Are you an idiot?” 

The human was taken aback, not expecting him to say that. 

“What?” they replied in confusion. 

“I said; Are you an idiot?” The demon repeated, a little more firmly. 

MC felt something akin to frustration swiftly replace that regretful feeling, “I know what you said, but what do you mean?”

He sighed, like he was trying to explain something to a child. 

“You’d have to be an idiot if you didn’t think this was a date.” he supplied. 

Indignation for being called an idiot grew within them for all of a few seconds before deflating instantly as Belphie’s words fully registered in their mind. Whatever they intended as a reply promptly died on their tongue as it went numb.. Strange incoherent noises left their mouth as they tried to formulate a thought. However, one thing rang clear. 

_‘It was a date?’_

MC’s face burned despite the cool night air. 

“W-Well, how was I supposed to know? You never said it was a-and we didn’t do anything date-like!” they defended, though now that they said it out loud, it sounded like a really weak excuse. Not to mention dumb. 

Belphie responded with a deadpan look, “Really? I bought you dinner and dessert. I even held your hand.” 

Honestly at this point, they could just die from embarrassment. 

“So what? F-Friends do that stuff all the time! And you only grabbed my hand to pull me in the right direction!” MC stammered. 

The Avatar of Sloth’s unimpressed look somehow got even worse, “The bakery was over a kilometre away from that turn.” 

Their eyes widened, _‘Over a kilometre? It didn’t seem that long at all!’_

Granted, they were also spaced out thinking most of the walk. 

All of their worries throughout the day, every doubt and overanalysis, now voiced aloud, sounded really pathetic. The exchange student knew it and they couldn’t help but think how unfair it was. They had stressed about this for most of the evening yet here he was acting like it’s so black and white.

“Here, I’ll pretend like it wasn’t extremely obvious and lay out all the other reasons why it was a date besides the more overly apparent ones I’ve named.” Belphie started, his tone almost sounding condescending. 

He held up his hand, lifting up his index finger, “One; I booked reservations at that restaurant this morning when I asked you to go out because I heard from Beel that it gets really busy around dinner time.”

Then lifted his next finger, “Two; I also ordered those eclairs from the bakery this morning as well, I wanted them to be fresh out of the oven because I know they’re your favourite and Beel says that’s when they’re best served.”

MC furrowed their brow, _‘Is that why he checked his D.D.D when we got to the bakery? To make sure we got there on time?’_

Then his next finger, “And three; I had more than fifteen alarm clocks set to go off every two minutes just so I wouldn’t oversleep and be late. I even asked Beel to come wake me up just in case.” 

Warmth bloomed in their chest, _‘He… did all of that for me?’_

MC stared down at their shuffling feet, bashfully playing with the buttons on their shirt. They felt like an idiot for being so stupid but at the same time, a very happy idiot, knowing that their feelings were reciprocated. 

Belphie slowly walked towards them, stopping only an arm’s length away. He reached his hand towards them and tenderly brushed back the hair that had fallen in front of MC’s face, delicately resting it behind their ear. 

The human shyly looked up to meet his loving gaze, looking as fragile as a startled young doe. 

“Do you understand now?” he said softly, his voice just above a whisper. 

MC nodded their head timidly. 

Belphie smiled genuinely, in turn making MC smile as well. 

“Good. Now, let’s go inside.” 

The demon gently grasped his hand in theirs before walking back over to the gate, a content silence falling over them. An already perfect night became even more incredible. People say that things are better left unspoken but the human knew that sometimes that wasn’t true. Tonight was testimony to that. They would never doubt where they and Belphie stood ever again.

Once inside the House of Lamentation, Lucifer stood there waiting in the entrance hall. He reprimanded them for being so late, to which the Avatar of Sloth half-heartedly apologized for. 

The exchanged student giggled, causing Lucifer to quirk a brow in inquiry.

MC knew that Belphie would always be on time when it counted. 

_‘Maybe he is punctual after all…’_


End file.
